Spirits Party
by americaplusengland
Summary: Jack and nightlight go to a party. the guardians get mad at them. they bring them back.
1. Chapter 1

Ok ok, so if you are reading the books, this fanfic feature NightLight. Nightlight is like a just like jack but more...not pranks. So if you dont know what he looks like or have any idea how he acts that's okay. Just predict and have fun. This is just like..a thing... oh well, have fun.

Nightlight came flying down from the cloud he was and made sure he made through the window he knew Jack would be at. Of course, being this place is huge, he missed by three windows and managed to fly right through the window in which held one of monthly meetings of the guardians. All of the guardians were there, save Jack.

All of the guardians are around a table talking, arguing and complaining. As soon as he came in, shit got serious. the meeting stopped and then North got into fighting position.

"Night light! Is every thing okay? Is it Katherine? Oh god is did someone hurt her!"

Night waved his hands.

"No, No everythings fine i was umm...just,,,"

From the commotion outside, Jack decided to look out of his room and then turn to corner to see if everything was fine but when he saw Nightlight he mentally smacked himself.

_that idiot. _

You see, Jack was supposedly sick so thats why he was:

1) in his room and not in the meeting

and 2) trying to sneak out to go out to the spirit only party.

Jack had asked North if he could have gone but north being...North he said no. Jack wasnt having none of that shit so if he blows this right now he's making a mad dash for the window. You see, Night light was going to come with him to the party. His boyfriend, David Pumpkin, was having the party at his house. He hadn't told him about the big four yet. okay so where were we? Oh thats right.

Jack looked at him straight in the eye and then made his hand so that he would shoo back into the window.

Night light looked at the four and then Jack. North was staring at him.

"night light?"

"Mate?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmm..." night light had no fucking idea what to say so he just started laughing. The laughter was contagious so everyone started laughing as well. Even Jack gave a small giggle but covered up. He bit his lip.

He motioned in his hand movements.

**_GO_**

As they were distracted laughing, nightlight made a mad dash for the window and succeeded. Jack ran back into his room and then, at the right damn window was night light.

"hurry before they hear."

"don't worry, they're idiots without me." Jack said smiling. He was all dressed up too.

Jack had on a pair of black tight pants and a Blood on the Dance Floor t-shirt. His hair was a mess with colors and his face had on a star next to his eye. Jack grabbed his staff and flew up, grabbing nightlights hand and they both flew as fast as they could to the party.

* * *

in the meeting room:

Bunny was wiping away the tears in his eyes as tooth was trying to catch her breath. North was trying to calm down his belly. And then there was Sandy who was just...shaking like fuck.

"Oh nightlight you are always the one for laughs...but..." As he caught his breath he realized he was talking to air. Bunny looked at him still filled with giggles. "But what -giggle- mate?"

"what were we laughing at or about?"

they all looked at each other for a moment or so. they blew it off like it was nothing and blew it off they did. it wasnt till one o'clock in the mornging they finally realized it. He had gone to pick Jack up from his room too the part. Man were they dumb. They were off!

"TO THE SLEIGH!"

* * *

Jack and Nightlight had entered the place and once they arrived, the party really started to go off. Everyone was there. Adam summers, the twins, Kevin Leaves and April fool. The only reason a holiday spirit can come in here is when another spirit invites them.

Nightlight went around to start impression girls while some girls were playing strip poker. Then oh course there was the drunkards in the corner. Jack was ,of course, in the stair way making out with his boyfriend just like a few more couple. There was a DJ down stairs playing, Facks by Eminem, i'm on a boat by the lonely islands, Like a boss by the same people. Then we had Rucka Rucka Ali. Then we had some rap then some pop. When ever the dubstep came on all the topless spirit girls started bouncing. Lets just say, there was going to be a lot of white stuff on Davids carpet. Oh well~

While Jack was munching on his boyfriends gums he started to feel a hand lean down to his backside and start groping him. He was so glad he was drunk right now. If he wasnt, he would have slapped them right there. Jack pulled David by his pants and led them to one of the unused rooms in the house. They were going to get turned on Fack. It was the best sex song. Number one rule of party sex:

**MAKE AS MUCH NOISE AS POSSIBLE!**

* * *

North, Bunny Tooth and sandy all made it in full swing of the party. How did they know? There was bon fires outside, a window was broken and, drunken guys and girls were everywhere, a perfectly good couch was outside with glass shards in it and then there was screaming and singing and one guy was on the roof saying he was going to do it. He pissed and then did the helicopter.

"Why the hell would Jack want to come here?" Tooth asked outloud.

"He's a teenager, remember" Replied bunny

North sighed. "He is in so much trouble."

Sandy just shook his head.

The big four walked in and they would have sworn, their ears were bleeding from the music. It was horrible. It wasnt even music and worse the kids were singing it. Oh god! North plugged both ears with his fingers while bunny pulled his ears down. Tooth covered her ears with her palms and Sandy, the fucker, put on sound canceling head phones. It took them through many sex driven teenagers and a whole lot drunk asses but they finally got their information. they also found Nightlight but he was already passed out alcohol and he was covered in food stains and lipstick and hickeys. North would have to remind himself to get man in the moon to take care of him.

the team had to go through kissing corner, make out mountain, groping valley and or course humping cavern. Finally they made it to their detestation, hot and sweaty and Bunny about to break down from the noise but up here it wasnt as loud. Even the room which held the boy they needed had the music on but not so loud. (jack likes to hear the sounds David makes~)

North opened the door and uninterrupted David touching his body and make his nerves explode. they just finished their fifth time. Jack jumped from the noise and David looked toward the door.

**Awkwardest. Moment. Ever. **

* * *

After much explaining, confessing and much bonding of father-son, big brother- little brother, mother-son, and uncle-nephew, they finally had to take Jack back home. Thats where they let him have it. Oh and they also dragged nightlight and David with them. David left Adam in charge. Bad choise but only one around at the moment.

North shut the door and sat them down. He yelled, he sighed, he preached and he even calmed. It was about the punishment he would get for

1) not telling them he was gay

2) not telling him he had a boyfriend

3) sneaking out to the party

4) having unsafe sex

and 5) dragging Nightlight along.

His punishment was to wash all the dishes after a spanking and not to go see David for a month. Nightlights punishemtn was in the hands of man in the moon.

* * *

Jack sniffed as he washed the big pot. His ass hurt and now he wouldn't be able to see his baby for a month. He made sure no one was watching and then rubbed his ass. "Ow" He whispered to himself. He made sure the pot was clean and then finished off.

that night was full of loneliness...that was..till a certain whisper kiss his ear.

"You sneaky devil~"


	2. Chapter 2

**So this bitch mintsoff wanted a chapter to this one shot and you know what, She's gonna get it! hell yeah my beautiful little bitches out there with the same fetishes out there. I know that there are people out there with these kind of fetishes and so im here to help ya fuckers! i will always be here for the punishment and anal freaks!**

WARNING: has a book character nightlight and a punishment.

_-punishpunishpunishpunishpunishpunishpunishpunishp unishpunishpunish-_

so we all know what happened to our favorite snow fairy after going to a party he:

1) Was not supposed to be there

2) Had sex where there

and 3) brought nightlight to come with him.

Now we spoke of Jacks punishment which of course was a Spanking, possibly belt related, and then to wash the dishes. Of course Jack hated that, he went along with it and acted like a man the whole time while..on the other hand Nightlight was still dead asleep. He had way to much to drink and Jack knew that. He remembered pouring the beer down his throat in a chugging contest.

He won.

Now wasn't that a wonderful little insight about the chapter before this, well any way, where was it that we left off again? Oh thats right, David sneaking into his room after just three hours of not seeing each other.

Jack squealed as he felt eh cold yet warm lips kiss his ear. It gave shivers down the boy how never knew what they were. It made him bit his lip out of pure anxiousness. It sent in bending backwards for this man or should he say boy. Either way...it felt good, real good.

David was floating just above him. He didn't need a staff but he did have a pair of bat wings in which Jacks mind were dead sexy on him, especially shirtless and tight skinnies. Jack looked up at him. He pulled both f his bone like arms and wrapped them around his neck. "so...You gonna do something even worse or do i have to beg?"

An even more chilling answer came out of him.

"Beg for me baby~"

Jack adored that voice and sent a low groan out of his voice. He knew he was only a few feet away from being caught only after three hours of their punishment being applied and another possible spanking. North said the next time he wanted to have sex, please have it safely and not in some weird place. Like for instance, Davids room.

As the time from Davids arrival the time that they were both spiraled on the bed, naked and this time, for Norths sake, a condom, North had been talking to the man in the moon about what should Nightlights punishment be. Being the kind of mischievous pranks and ease dropping, black mailer, Jack and David couldnt help but hear what North was saying to the Moon.

After grabbing his sweater and a pair of boxers, Jack and David looked outside of Jacks door and say the moons light on the floor, North asking questions and Nightlight, finally awake and holding his head. the idiot has a fucking hangover but it doesnt seem to be bad because he can still ask questions and fly a little bit. Jack started giggling like a girl.

_I wonder what the punishment will be?_

Jack thought to himself.

_I wonder if i should have left Kevin in charge._

Thought David, like the mindless idiot he was at times.

Jack and David started to listen hard.

_-punishpunishpunishpunishpunishpunishpunishpunishp unishpunishpunishpunish-_

North was in the middle of the globe room with Nightlight next to him, A big of ice on his sore head. Faker. North looked up and shouted. He retold his encounters so that The Man in the Moon had the whole story before punishment.

"and after that i gave Jack his punishment but now that the story has been told, what do want your punishment to be for Nightlight here?"

the moon was silent in his words on the oak floor. North was a little worried that he might of spoke to harshly about nightlight and the beer and the disgrace and showed but those worried were gone when he started talking to him, just like sandy, with the pictures.

Nightlight was jut trying to breath right. He didnt quiet care for what The Man in the Moon said at the moment.

The pictures on the floor showed a paddle and then the number 20 and after that a belt with the number 10. And after those pictures past, A heart showed up, for comforting. north nodded.

"Anything else?"

A number 1 showed up.

North thought hard for the answer made for this problem. just like those damn math problems, you know, the one where some crazy ass person buys like fifty watermelons and pays with a one million dollar bill. Crazy ass fruit people.

Well anyway after much thought North gave a guess.

"Is this his first time getting one?"

flicker.

"I see..."

After the last nod was made, the moons light went dimmer because it was now more spread out once more.

Come hopping in was Bunny with a pill for that headache and a glass of water. Nightlight thanked him for the pill and drink and took them both. Instantly his hang over was gone. Oh how he wished he would have kept it.

North took him the the wrist.

"come along Nightlight, The Man in the Moon has answered the question and now I have received an answer. " North and them walked past Jacks room, whichs door was now closed since he saw him coming closer. They hide behind the door. He could hear the voice come closer and then dim. He heard words like "paddle" "Belt" then "first" Jack smiled at each word.

_-punishpunishpunishpunishpunishpunishpunishpunishp unishpunishpunishpunish-_

Once the coast was clear, in Jacks way at least, him and David followed the sound of North down the hallway. Him and David flew above him smiling at him. he was so going to get it. Nightlight saw them and pleaed to them to help him with his eyes. Jack shook his head and mouthed 'you knew better Nightlight to trust me~' came the cruel words of a best friend. they are always the one that causes the most trouble for the friends.

Him and David followed them to Norths room. Before either for them could sneak in the door was locked.

_shit _

thought both of them. Good thing the key hole was huge. David and Jack leaned in to watch Nightlight punishment even though a worser faith lays a head of them fore, they are not alone.

_-punishpunishpunishpunishpunishpunishpunishpunishp unishpunishpunishpunish-_

North lead him into the room and set him on the bed that seemed to be covered in directions and trees in the covering. Nightlight might of been older than north back then but now...North had the upper hand. North didn't say anything. He took the staff in his hands and put it on the edge of the bed. Nightlight felt a tight knot form in his belly. He was starting to sweat a little bit.

North noticed the reaction.

"now nightlight don't give me none of that, you were fully aware of the consciousnesses of this action. And now for it, you will get a spanking."

nightlights stomach only tightened more.

North went over to his desk and took his paddle out of the drawer. It had the word Naughty written on it with bright blue letters. He grabbed it and walked back over to nightlight. The old Cossack sat down on the bed and moved Nightlight over his lap.

"Now Nightlight this is for your own good and i dont hate you, this is out of love, okay?"

He didnt say a word, he nodded. He understood.

He grabbed the him of his pants and underwear, pulling them down so they were around his ankles. He placed the paddle on both cheeks and then test swung then hit.

**CRACK**

Nightlight grunted at the contact. It really hurt and it was the only starting point. Five more was then landed evenly on his ass.

**CRACK, CRACK,CRACK,CRACK,CRACK.**

He could have sworn he felt the colors on his ass turn colors. Another five hit him and now he gave out small whimpers and a few tears ran down his face.

**CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK, CRACK.**

Nightlight started kicking his legs in an attempt to escape but he knew he couldnt do it. He was still affected by the hangover a bit and North was now very strong. And these hits hurt like fuck. There was red marks all along his ass from the paddle. There were even welts on each side now.

-punishpunishpunishpunishpunishpunishpunishpunishp unishpunishpunishpunish-

Now just behind the door, where the peeping toms are at, a very angry bunny lays behind them. A shadow hovers over them and jack turns around and smiles.

'hi bunny"

Not even before North can even start his ten slaps on the ass with the belt, Bunny came rushing in with a pantsless Jack and a shirtless David.

north looked at nightlight then back to them, lets just say...they all had some very sore bottoms that night.

They all received nightlights ten belt marks to the ass. Jack knew this wasn't going to be the last of that stupid belt either.


End file.
